


Am I a monster ?

by xLouisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post 86, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: La réaction d'Armin suite à la prise de connaissance sur la vérité de leur monde.





	

Armin se fit vomir une nouvelle fois, comme pour se repentir, se déculpabiliser de son crime. L'image des yeux embués de larmes du Colossal et la sensation de son corps entre ses dents lui revinrent violemment, tels une claque qu'on lui aurait donnée. Au fond de lui-même, il avait su qu'il avait commis l'irréparable en le bouffant, mais il était bien trop tard.  
  
Sa mort avait-elle été nécessaire pour cette liberté tant désirée ?  
  
Il éprouvait une haine face à ce pouvoir indésirable, face à ce pouvoir qui avait fait de lui un monstre...  
  
Finalement, valait-il mieux que quiconque ?


End file.
